Gyrotrix
The Gyrotrix was created by Azmuth's brother, Abell. It was created in Andromeda galaxy. It has the same abilities of the Omnitrix. Its appearance is similar. The Gyrotrix communicates telepathically to its current owner, if the mode is on. It can also communicate to its creator. Unlike the Omnitrix, the Gyrotrix has a safe mode. History Azmuth's ancestors, the ancient Galvans created the Potis Altiare. Azmuth and Abell used the basis of this ancient device to create their Omnitrix and Gyrotrix. Description The Gyrotrix resembles a wristwatch, mainly black and grey in color. The watch is similar to the Omnirix, a brother you could say. Its stage one form it's a wrist watch, black and white. The hourglass shape represents the design of the Potis Altiare. Its stage two, it is slimmer and the primary color is green and black. Modes *'Active (Green)' The default mode, when the watch is in this mode, you can access the aliens you have unlocked. The usage time is rounded to fifteen minutes. *'Recharge (Red)' When the Gyrotrix times out, it shuts down to recharge. It takes around ten minutes to recharge. When it times out, it beeps and flashes red. When the current owner is knocked unconscious, the Gyrotrix will automatically time out. *'Capture (Yellow)' 'When an alien unknown to the watch is near, it sends out a wave of energy that bounces to the alien and comes back. Either the DNA of the alien will unlock a DNA present in its database or it will gain a new alien sample. *'Safe (Light Green) This mode takes effect when it feels threatened or somebody tries to forcefully to remove it. The Gyrotrix will use this on its current wielder. *'Recalibration (Blue)' Recalibration mode is activate when the user has matured. This has happen to James, twice, at age 15, and 17, and 23. Alien Database The Gyrotrix has 1,675,432 alien species in its database. #Amperi (AmpFibian) #Talpaedan (Armodrillo) #Cyrogilian (Blizard) #Necrofriggian (Big Chill) #Megawhatt (Buzzshock) #Furon #Leviathasaurus (Devistator) #Petrosapien (Diamondhead) #Tetramand (Four Arms) #Ectonurite (Ghostfreak) #Galvan (Grey Matter) #Fizica Quantica (Gyrotechnics) #Pyronite (Heatblast) #Deathious (Hellshot) #Vaxasaurian (Humungousaur) #Hyperian (Hydro) #Biosovortian (Lodestar) #Nanochip (Nanomech) #Prypiatosian-B (NRG) #Piscciss Volann (Ripjaws) #Lucisessian (Sol) #Arachnichimp (Spidermonkey) #Lepidopterran (Stinkfly) #Methanosian (Swampfire) #Geochelone Aerio (Terraspin) #Galvanic Mechamorph (Upgrade) #Orishan (Water Hazard) #Vulpimancer (Wildmutt) #Florauna (Wildvine) #Kinecerelan (XLR8) #Terraerophibian (X-Ray) #Osmosian (Osorber) Fusion DNA #Methucisano (Sol Fire) Creator and Co-creators of the Gyrotrix *Abell the creator of the Gyrotrix. *Ralos (Abell's assistant/pupil) help create it, designed it, and collect few DNA samples, including his own. Features *﻿Is is a wireless uplink to Xanadus II, Abell's DNA storage house. *It functions as an intergalatic GPS. *The Gyrotrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber's Badges. *The Gyrotrix has an Universal Translator. *When suffering from electromagnetic interference, the Gyrotrix can cause unintentional transformations. *The Gyrotrix can teleport the user or nearby people to Xanadus. *It is also has a Universal watch. Gyromnitrix ﻿With the Omnitrix synchronized to the Gyrotrix, James can evolve his aliens into their "super" forms. If James turns the dial on the Gyrotrix, the alien symbol will appear on the Omnitrix. Azmuth was displeased what James has done, but he had not control of the Omnitrix anymore, until the Ultimatrix was destroyed. James returned the Omnitrix back to Azmuth. Azmuth used his new Omnitrix core to replace James' core, he created for the Omnitrix. With Azmuth's new core, James can't evolve his aliens anymore and Ben neither can Ben. Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Artifacts Category:Alien Technology Category:10: The Series Category:Technology Category:Anagalactic